1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined sprayer container and refill container. Specifically, the invention relates to a sprayer container and refill container which nest together and are interlocked so as to secure the two containers to each other. The invention is especially suitable for use for a highly concentrated liquid cleaner which is contained in the refill container and with the sprayer container periodically filled with a small portion of the concentrated cleaner and then diluted with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid cleaners, such as all purpose liquid cleaners generally are sold in a diluted form. The consumer buys the cleaner in the diluted form and uses it directly from the bottle either by applying with a cloth, or with a sprayer. In some instances, the cleaner may be further diluted by pouring the cleaner into a separate container and then diluting the liquid cleaner with water.
It is also possible to buy liquid cleaners in a more concentrated form. In these situations, the cleaner can be used at full strength or can be poured into a separate container (pail or bucket) and diluted with water for use as an all purpose cleaner. In the prior art examples described above, the cleaner is supplied as is or separate sprayer container may be supplied by the manufacturer of the cleaner or may be separately purchased.
In the prior art, the sprayer container is not formed as part of a combined structure so that a total package can be presented to the consumer. It would, therefore, be desirable to be able to present to the consumer a combined package which is formed of two nested containers which are interlocked and with one container including a concentrated liquid, such as liquid cleaner, and with the other container formed as a sprayer container. The concentrated liquid may then be poured into the sprayer container and then diluted with water so that the sprayer can be used as a separate item. When not in use, the two containers should nest and interlock so that they may be stored as a unit.